


Clears Terrible Birthday

by LeonTehWeiner



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonTehWeiner/pseuds/LeonTehWeiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba takes Clear to a place where everyone it and shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clears Terrible Birthday

“Masteeeeeeer!~ Where are we going?” said Clear, A.K.A the annoying little prick. “Shut the fuck up and follow me.” Aoba said in the rudest fucking tone because he’s a boss ass bitch. “We’re here you fucker.” Aoba said as he kicked Clears butt because he wouldn’t move. “Why did you bring me here and why is everyone else here?” said Clear in a weird ass tone, like he was whining but not, y’know? No? Fuck you then.  
“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY” yelled everyone making Clear scream like a little bitch. “WHAT THE FUCK!” screamed Clear while crying. “Stop crying you pussy, it’s just a surprise party.” said Mink while touching Noiz’s butt. Clear looked up surprised and still crying. “W-why a surprise party? Why for me?” Clear said being weird like he didn’t know it was his birthday. “IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU DUMBASS!” Koujaku screamed and made Clear cry harder. “WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?” Clear yelled back hitting Koujaku with his umbrella. “Ow! You little fucke-“ Koujaku was cut off by Aoba. “Koujaku calm the fuck down for Christ’s sake or so help me I will break your face.” Koujaku, being a pussy, shrinks back like a raisin. Yeah. A raisin. You got a better word? Didn’t think so.   
And then a wild Mizuki appears! “Whats going on?” asks Mizuki, like a nosey little bitch. “Where the fuck did you come from?” asks Aoba kinda creeped out. “I was in the air vent. Watching. Waiting.” “Ok that’s fucking weird dude” Aoba walks behind Clear, trying to hide from that weirdo. Mizuki walks up to Aoba, because that was a dumb ass hiding place I mean yeah Clear is taller than you Aoba but come on now. He can SMELL you, Aoba. “Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Aoba screamed in fear. Clear hit Mizuki on the head with his umbrella knocking the bitch out. “Oh shit. Thanks Clear.” Says Aoba in a non-thankful tone while touching Clears butt “Why are yo-“ Clear gets cut off by Aoba. “Shhhhhh” Aoba hushed him. Clear could tell he was being a thirsty ass bitch. He just wanted to frickle frackle this dick. But Clear didn’t care, he had forgot why they had come here. The others were staring at them and Noiz was touching everyone’s butts like a weirdo. While Noiz was doing that, Aoba and Clear were doing the frickle frackle in the middle of the room while everyone, except the butt toucher, watched. They then started touching dicks and everyone had a great orgy.   
*The End*


End file.
